Field of the Disclosed Subject Matter
The disclosed subject matter relates to devices, systems and methods for controlling and delivering fluids, for example for delivery of a beneficial agent to a user.
Description of Related Art
A variety of fluid transport devices and systems have been developed for controlling and delivering beneficial agents in fluid form. Such fluid flow systems can include 1) volumetric-based aspiration flow systems using positive displacement pumps, and 2) vacuum-based aspiration systems using a vacuum source. For example, volumetric aspiration systems include peristaltic pumps for the delivery of therapeutic agents to a user. Various forms of peristaltic pumps are known, such as using rotating rollers to press against a flexible tubing to induce flow therethrough. Cassette systems or other reservoir configurations can be coupled with the pump to provide a source of beneficial agent fluid via the flexible tubing.
Such devices and systems are particularly beneficial as portable infusion pumps capable of being worn or carried by the user. However, there remains a need for improvement of such devices and systems. Such improvements include, among other things, improved energy consumption and battery life, improved pump efficiency and control, improved comfort and ergonomics, and improved cassette configuration for more complete access to the reservoir contents.